When a user wishes to search for a particular book in a library, he/she may first enter its information such as a book title, an author, or an International Standard Book Number (ISBN) in a library lookup system to inquire about its current position and borrowing status. Next, the user may write down a call number of the book, compare the call number with signs and side labels of bookcases in the library, and search for the book on bookshelves based on a sort order.
However, when a library collection is large and some books are incorrectly placed, the user may waste time on looking for a particular book. Moreover, the librarians may feel time-consuming and tedious while performing conventional library routines such as book inventory management and book returning.